Fallen Star
by Simply Rexene
Summary: Namine smoothed out her stark white dress and smiled, "I'm Namine, and this is my brother Riku. We're from the planet Morgen. We… well, I suppose here, we're aliens."


**Chapter One**

"No, they're gone again," Sora huffed, rolling around his large bedroom in his desk chair, "Shocker there… I could probably count the nights they've spent at home this year on one hand."

"Ugh, you're so _lucky_. I wish my parents would trust me to stay home alone."

He snorted as he stood up to pace about the room nervously, "Are you kidding me? It was cool the first couple weeks, but now I'm just bored… and lonely. I can't even have people over because my parents had to send out a beacon to all of yours that they wouldn't be home. They basically blacklisted me, Kairi."

"Well… maybe this time they'll come home early?" she offered.

"Oh no… We had a family meeting yesterday before they caught their flight. You wanna know what they told me?" his voice escalated as he flopped backwards onto his bed, "They bought a house, Kairi… _In France._ They've all but completely moved their stuff there; I think they just sleep in one of the guest rooms when they're here now. But of course they fed me all the bullshit about not pulling me out of school my senior year, so I get to rot here while they gallivant around Europe."

Kairi frowned, "You mean they could have sent you to some fancy French school and they chose to leave you _here_? That sucks…"

"I mean, it's not exactly like I speak French anyways," he pointed out, "Besides-"

 _Boom!_

An Earth-shattering collision shook the walls of the house, startling Sora into sitting straight up and running for his window.

"Sora, what the hell was that?!" Kairi shrieked on the other line.

"I gotta call you back…" he mumbled, barely hanging up before letting his phone slip out of his hand.

Shoving his feet into his moccasin slippers, he tore out of his room and downstairs, flinging open the slider in the back and running outside.

"Holy shit…" he stopped dead in his tracks right at the mouth of a deep crater that had been embedded into the field behind his house. Dirt and rocks were settling into the hole, but he could vaguely make out a silver cylinder that was quickly becoming buried at the bottom.

Going against all of his better judgement, the 17 year old ran to their tool shed and wrenched it open, grabbing a long length of rope and knotting it to one of the trees that hadn't been uprooted by the explosion. Taking a deep breath, he stood at the edge of the crater and carefully allowed himself to slide down the side, using the rope to keep himself from falling too hard, too fast.

Now at the bottom of the hole, his eyes again found the silver cylinder poking out from underneath a mound of dirt. He started to dig at it, trying to uncover the object completely. It was large, and seemed to be solid metal as he uncovered more and more of it.

But by the time he'd just about uncovered the object, he noticed something very strange about the metal. It was softening, becoming spongy under his touch.

"What the hell…?" his face distorted in confusion as he poked at the dissolving metal. Nothing about this was normal, but it did intrigue him vastly.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when the metal completely disintegrated away.

"What…?" his voice barely squeaked out, getting caught in his throat as his heart leapt out of his chest.

Lying there beneath all of the dirt and rocks where the cylinder once laid were a pair of teenagers, a boy and a girl that looked about Sora's age. They were motionless, looking almost as if they were in a deep sleep.

Sora immediately panicked, moving to dig the dirt away from their legs. "Hello? Hello, can you hear me?" his voice cracked as he attempted to wake them. They were unresponsive, though he could just barely see the rise and fall of their chests as he continued to dig them out.

He felt something wet hit his cheek and nearly jumped out of his skin. Was he crying? ...No, not crying. It had started to rain, making the situation much more frustrating than it already had been. He clawed at the dirt as it slowly turned to mud, his deep brown hair beginning to mat down to his forehead as the rain intensified.

And then he heard it. It was faint, but as soon as the soft groan hit his ears his eyes snapped up to see the both of them stirring as the rain woke them.

"Riku…" the girl coughed, turning her head to look at the boy, "Riku, are you okay…?"

"I'm okay, Nami. Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, her platinum blonde hair quickly becoming saturated with mud, "I'm fine, just wet…"

Sora could feel his hands shaking as he waited for one of them to notice him, but they seemed very involved with each other. After a moment, he cleared his throat to gain their attention.

As soon as he made a sound, the boy sat straight up and stared at him, his almost glowing aquamarine eyes startling Sora. "Who are you?" the boy demanded in a short, irate voice.

"My… my name is Sora Strife… I found you in my backyard…"

The boy sneered, rolling his eyes, "Damn it, Namine! I told you to choose an uninhabited area to land!"

"I tried, Riku, but when they hit our ship they damaged the navigational system," she told him, pulling herself up into a sitting position as well. "We must have crashed…"

"You left a giant crater in the field," Sora tried to inform them of the situation, "One that is going to turn into an inescapable mud pit soon. Can you guys get your legs free?"

Riku smirked, "Of course we can. Close your eyes."

Sora lifted a brow skeptically, but closed his eyes regardless.

"Now open them," Riku's voice was now directly behind him.

He opened his eyes and spun around, finding that they were now out of the pit and safely in the field. "How did you-"

"Telekinesis," he grinned smugly, "It's my gift."

Sora just gaped at him as he demonstrated by throwing a twig across the field, "I don't understand… Who are you people?"

Namine smoothed out her stark white dress and smiled, "I'm Namine, and this is my brother Riku. We're from the planet Morgen. We… well, I suppose here, we're aliens."

He felt as if someone had just punched him straight in the stomach. ...Aliens? Here? What did they want? Were they here to take over?

She smiled softly, "No, we aren't here to take over. Why don't we go inside and we can explain everything for you?"

Sora eyed her carefully, "Did you just…?"

"Read your mind? Yes… That's my gift."

"...I don't know if I should let you in my house," he spoke carefully, earning a scoff from Riku.

"It's freezing cold out here and we're all going to get sick if we don't go inside soon. We aren't going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about," Namine stepped towards him, giving him her best look of innocence.

Riku tapped his foot impatiently as Sora thought. Ultimately, he knew he couldn't leave them out here to fend for themselves. "Okay… We can go inside. But my best friend's dad is a policeman, so don't try anything funny!"

"As if we would waste our energy on you," Riku quipped, already heading towards the house.

Sora watched as Namine ran up to him and grabbed onto his arm, "Don't be so mean, Riku… He seems like a nice boy, and he's willing to help us."

"We wouldn't need the help of some stupid Earthling if it wasn't for Xehanort taking over!" he barked angrily, shoving her off his arm.

"I know… Things would be a lot different if it weren't for him. But we can't change the past, and we're stuck here for good now, so we might as well get used to it!"

 _...Did he really just call me a stupid Earthling?_ Sora wondered as he pulled open the sliding door for them. "Please take your shoes off and… try not to drip on the hardwood while I get us some towels."

Namine slid off her mud colored silver flats while Riku kicked off some weird silver looking tennis shoes, the two of them huddling together on the rug while Sora ran to the guest bathroom for some towels.

"Ugh… this house is so common," Riku grimaced as he glanced around, "And I'm pretty sure this is where wealthy people live."

"Hush," she elbowed him in the side, "It's better than stumbling around in the rain alone."

He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms over his chest, "This fucking sucks… I hate this."

"We're safe, Riku. We're alive. That's all our parents wanted," her voice hitched as she mentioned them, tears welling up in her eyes, "I wonder if they made it…"

"Damn it, Nami, stop crying… you're starting to break out in the glow," he muttered as Sora rounded the corner with a bunch of fluffy towels.

She sniffled, trying to regain her composure before he saw the hive-like patches on her skin that were glowing a light blue that matched her eye color. "Thank you," she whispered, taking a towel and starting to dry herself off.

As they cleared themselves of mud, Sora could almost make out what they were wearing. Namine was in a white dress that came up around her neck in a collar fashion, and the whole dress was trimmed with silver. Riku had on white pants that looked kind of like jeans but made of a different material that Sora had never seen. He was also wearing a white vest layered over a silver sleeveless shirt. Now that they were in a well-lit room he could make out that Riku had bright white hair that flowed down past his shoulders.

"Do you guys want to shower or something?" Sora offered, "I could probably dig up some clothes for you to change into."

Riku scowled, "Your fabrics are itchy and uncomfortable."

This earned him another elbow to the side, "Stop being rude! We'd love to clean up, Sora."

He glanced between the two of them, not a doubt in his mind that they were siblings. "Okay… I'll try to find something soft…?" he turned on his heel, heading first to his parent's room to see if his mom had left any clothing behind.

He dug up a pink nightgown for Namine and some basketball shorts that were too big on him and one of his dad's t-shirts for Riku. While Riku was lean, he was much taller and much more muscular than Sora, and the brunette was doubtful that any of his normal clothing would fit him.

"Okay, so… there's about a billion showers for you to choose from. There are two on this floor and three upstairs. I'm gonna use the one in my room… Namine, you'll probably like my parent's bathroom best because my mom has girly products in there. Riku… it's your choice."

"Are your parents not home?" Namine cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brow, "You're a child, are you not?"

Sora huffed, "I'm 17! ...But no, they aren't home. They moved to France, but they're keeping me here to finish out high school."

Riku blinked a couple times in shock, "So you live here alone?"

"I mean… yeah, I guess. They visit every once in awhile, pay the bills and all that… But ultimately, I'm alone."

Namine shot Riku a look that made Sora a little suspicious, but it didn't go any further than that. He showed them to their showers and went to his room to clean up.

He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he had _aliens_ in his house. It was so strange because they did seem so human. A bit weird, but not green skin and black eye weird. If he hadn't seen Riku's telekinesis in person, he wouldn't have even believed them.

After they showered they all met back up in the living room. Sora was ready for some answers, and he was going to get them no matter what.

"So…?" he glanced between them from his seat in the recliner.

"Where to begin?" Namine mused, "You already know that my brother and I are from the small planet Morgen. The planet is divided into three kingdoms, each ruled as a monarchy. We're from the Northern Kingdom, where our parents ruled as King and Queen."

Sora nearly choked on his soda, "Wait a minute… So you're…?"

"A princess? Technically, yes. Riku is the rightful heir to the throne since he was born first," she said it so casually that it really threw Sora for a loop, "Anyways… The ruler of the Southern Kingdom, Lord Xehanort, was never happy with the power that he had. He ran the kingdom more like a dictatorship than anything, and people from the south were fleeing to the Mid Kingdom to escape him. This enraged him and he turned on the other kingdoms, threatening war and destruction unless we gave up our rule and turned the kingdoms over to him. He basically wanted to rule the entire planet. Unfortunately, he and an army of Heartless beasts were able to overthrow the Mid Kingdom before soon making their way to the Northern Realm. When it became clear that we would lose in battle, our parents enclosed us that capsule and sent us to the closest planet with the same atmosphere as our own… Earth."

As he attempted to process all of the information, Sora could feel his brain overheating. "Sounds like a video game…" he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why would your parents send you here? Why not stay and fight?"

"You think that this was what I wanted? To run away to this disgusting planet while our parents probably lost their lives to that ruthless beast?" Riku's jaw clenched as he spoke, "When he overthrew the Mid Realm, he publicly executed the entire royal family for all to watch. If there's _ever_ a chance for us to carry on the royal bloodline, we can't do it from there. He's just too powerful…"

"Please excuse him…" Namine sighed, "He's very upset about the loss of our Kingdom."

Sora shrugged, "I understand… I'd be pissed too. But what does this mean for you guys? Are you stuck here now? Your capsule disintegrated…"

"For now, yes… we're stuck here. A select amount of people know where we've been sent, and are tasked with finding us if Xehanort is ever overthrown," she explained.

"Okay, so another question… You guys speak perfect english. Why?"

Riku leaned forward, "Our people have been visiting your planet for centuries… We've even visited once before when we were children. Once it was discovered that we shared the same atmosphere, they opened up discreet shuttles between our planets. Those UFO sightings that pop up on the news occasionally? It was likely our people. After many years, your language made it's way back to our people. They began to teach it to the children from a very young age so that we could blend in if we ever had to come here. It's actually rare that our youth speak the old language anymore… most have switched to english entirely."

"Well why english? Why not french or spanish?"

"Our location when it comes to proximity to your planet makes it easiest for us to land in the United States, so naturally it is the language we picked up."

Sora nodded, "Okay… I guess that makes sense. So is there anything else different about you guys? I already know about your gifts, or whatever they are…"

Namine held out her arm, "Here, see what happens when you grab my arm."

He reached forward and placed his hand on her skin, to find that it began to glow blue anywhere he made contact, "Whoa… what is that?"

"It's called the Glow," she pulled her arm back, "It's something only royals have in our race. Riku has it too… Skin contact causes it, and when we experience strong emotions we'll break out in the Glow. It almost looks like… what are they called, hives? Those splotchy red things you guys get? ...Except they glow the color of our eyes. Everything in our body is tuned to the Glow, including our gifts."

"So do non-royals have gifts then?"

Riku shook his head, "Gifts would never be wasted on such commoners. You must have the Glow to discover your gift. It's passed down through royal blood."

"Riku, could you try not to be such a jerk?" she snapped, "You're making us seem like bratty royals."

"If the shoe fits…" Sora smirked, ignoring a sharp glare from Riku. He had to admit… Riku was a very attractive man. He had a body to die for and his face was just perfectly chiseled into something only fit for royalty. "How old are you guys anyways?"

She thought for a moment, "Okay, so in Earth years… I'm 17 and he's 18. On our planet the years are a bit shorter."

"How does school and stuff work for you?"

"We had private tutors, but we weren't done with our schooling yet when we were sent here."

That brought forth his next question, "So what do you two plan on doing while you're here? I assume it'll be quite awhile, so what are your plans for living here?"

"...Well that's where you come in, Sora," Namine started tentatively, "We had no idea what we would run into down here, but somehow we've ended up with you… The boy with no parents and a million spare rooms. So…"

"You're asking if you can stay here?" Sora raised his eyebrows in surprise, "I mean… I'd have to tell my parents. I can't just let people move into the house for no reason. We'd need a back story, and… and... "

A thin grin crept across Riku's lips, "You're not saying no."

"I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either… I mean, you'd have to enroll in school and… Where the hell would I say you came from? The crater in the backyard? I'm gonna have enough trouble explaining where _that_ came from!"

"Breathe, Sora… We'll come up with something," Namine stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. Something about her touch was certainly comforting. "In the meantime, may we please sleep here for the night?"

He nodded, "Of course, I can't exactly throw you guys out in the rain. We'll figure everything out tomorrow… but we need to move fast. School is starting back up next week."

"We might as well be commoners, attending a public school…" Riku turned his nose up, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sora stood and leveled his eyes on the man, "Look, asshole… On _my_ planet, you _are_ a commoner, so you'd better get this bug out of your ass and start learning how to respect other people. Just because you're a Prince on another planet doesn't mean I'm going to bow down to you. And I am _not_ afraid of you."

Riku's lip twitched and in the next second Sora found himself pinned to the wall behind him by an invisible force as the snow-haired man advanced on him. Sora's eyes traveled over his body as he began to break out in the Glow, though his was an aqua color that matched the intense color of his eyes.

"I'm still not afraid," he squeaked out in a voice that might suggest the contrary.

Riku leaned in only whispers from his face and scowled, " _You should be_."

"Knock it off, Riku," Namine grabbed his arm and yanked him away, "Sora has been very kind to us, and you have no reason to react like this."

"He provoked me, Nami," he growled, "It's not my fault if he gets hurt."

Sora breathed in deeply as he was released from the wall, trying not to show how terrified he'd actually been, "If you're going to be a guest here, that shit's going to stop. If you ever use your gift on me again, you're homeless."

…...

 **A/N:** So I very much hope that you all like this story! It literally came to me in a dream last night and I just had to write it down. I know that the first chapter was a lot of information to digest, but hopefully you all made it through to the end and are wanting more! I'm hoping for this to be a pretty regular story of mine along with the End of the Road. I have lots of SoRiku plans for this as well as AkuRoku! Believe me, once they get into high school the drama is just going to start flowing!

Love you all!

 _Simply Rexene_


End file.
